The Life of Sunset
by xXCherrydawnXx
Summary: Join Sunstar on her life memories from many moons ago. Her friends and family. Her first and last days. **********Discontinued***********
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

**_Leader-_ Stormstar- Gray tom with blue eyes. Father of Sunkit/paw/set/star **

**_Deputy_ Shadefur- Black tom**

**_Medicine Cat_ Pebblesplash- Gray fur with blue eyes -tom**

_**Warriors**_

**She-cats:**

**Dapplestorm- Ginger with white, black, gray patches**

**Sparklestream- Silver with amber eyes**

**Shadowfall-Black with green eyes**

**Gingerdust- Ginger with gray paws**

**Honeyleaf- Cream and green eyes**

**Darkbreeze- Black With piercing green eye (very deadly) Mate Viciousfang**

**Petalflight- Ginger with white tip tail and green eyes**

**Burntleaf- Weird mixture of ginger and black Daughter of Petalflight**

**Firestorm- Fiery Ginger Daughter of Petalflight**

**Toms:**

**Bloodheart- Dark ginger with green eyes Mother Darkbreeze**

**Blazefire- Ginger with white paw and dark green eyes tom**

**Smallcloud- Gray mate with Shadowfall**

**Silverlight- Silver**

**Joysoul- Gray tom with amber eyes and very joyful**

**Specklepelt- Ginger with white spots and brown socks and brown spot on the chest Son of Petalflight**

**Viciousfang- Black with green eyes**

_**Apprentices**_

**Aspenpaw-Brown tom Son of Petalflight**

**Flamepaw- Ginger tom Son of Petalflight**

_**Queens**_

**Fuzzyfur-Goldenish soft fur: Mother of Sunkit and Moonkit**

_**Elders**_

**Cherrydawn- Pale ginger cat with green eyes**

Skymist- Blue eyes with gray fur

Splashstorm-Blue fur

_**Chapter 1: Waking**_

Hi My name is Sunstar and I am hear to tell you about my life since I was a kit and how I became leader. I am now in Starclan. I died a few moons ago. Anyway here is the story.

I opened my eyes and looked around the den. Everything is so big. I saw my mother Fuzzyfur sleeping gracefully. Then I turned to my sister her name is Moonkit because her fur looks calm as the moon while my fur is blazing like the sun. I prodded her with my only white paw on her side softly. She didn't wake up so I prodded her harder a lot harder. That woke her up. " Ow! what was that for? and what do you want?" she whisper yelled. " I want to go outside and explore" I whined. Moonkit's eyes lit up. "Me too! Lets sneak outside" she whisper. We almost got, outside of the nursery when our mother opened an eye and said "where are you guys going?" We jumped pretty high. She scared us out of are fur! "Outside to play" as I said that I lifted my nose high in the air. " That's fine just don't bother the warriors or elders." She went back to sleep. So we ran outside the nursery. We stopped running. Everything was huge! Warriors that looked like giants. Freshkill pile that looked like a mountain except made out of food. We started exploring. We saw a little hole next to the barrier we went in. Inside there was a river, a roof of weeds, and some moss on the side. We made nest there and explored some more. A few mouse tails away there was another hole leading from the outside. We didn't go very far. The exit was big enough for a warrior. We went back to camp and saw a cave. Of corse we ran in and saw a big puddle of clean water with water dripping from the top. It was a big place and we found nests on the far side of the cave. Then we found these plants. Before we could touch them someone behind us said "hello Sunkit and Moonkit" we turned around quickly. " Don't worry you are not in trouble, my name is Pebblesplash I am the medicine cat." We said "oh." "Well time to go back to the nursery" and scooted us to the nursery. I didn't realize that I was tired. I fell asleep in my mother's nest next to Moonkit. The next day our parents wanted to hunt together so we were alone and guess what we did. We went to our little house with the little hole. We spend most the day. When we got hungry we went to the nursery and ate. We were playing pounce. I accidentally pounced on Cherrydawn's tail. At least she was nice. She was scared out of her fur. "Now, now kits I am not angry I was surprised." She said calmly and went to the elders den.


	2. Becoming an Apprentice

I can't believe it, today I am becoming an apprentice! The bad thing is that, Fuzzyfur has to clean us which I hate. I wonder who will be my mentor Darkbreeze? Petalflight? Blazefire? Shadefur? Oh I really hope I have Bloodheart or Darkbreeze. "Let all the cats old enough to swim come beneath River Rock" Stromstar said. Finally I thought. "Today we have two new apprentices. Sunkit, Moonkit come forward." I basically ran. Everyone in the clan chuckled. "Sunkit shall be known as Sunpaw, Bloodheart you are ready for your first apprentice teach everything you know to this young one." We both touched noses to each other. We moved to the side for my sisters turn. "Moonkit has chosen the path of a Medicine Cat." I was shocked out of my fur. She never told me that she wanted to be a Medicine Cat! Pebblesplash came out of the crowd and touched noses with her and both sat down in the crowd. Since the ceremony was over everyone went to there duties. Bloodheart asked me what I wanted to do first. "Explore the territory" I said jumping up and down. "Very well" he said. We went out of the camp. He took me to see the lake, the borders, the training center, and the scents of different animals. For example, rats, dogs badger, fox, mouse, birds, and other clan scents.

_**Sorry this chapter was short I will try to make it longer next time. Any suggestions?**_

_**~ Cherrydawn5**_


	3. The Battle Plan

Its been 3 moons since I became an apprentice. Its rather tiring. Darkbreeze came in from border patrol very angry. She stomped right up to Shadefur. "Shadowclan has been stealing prey!" she said angrily. "What!" he said a loudly. " Yes, we scented Shadowclan and prey blood." Darkbreeze responded. " Tell Stormstar right now!" Shadefur commanded. Darkbreeze ran to Stormstar's den to tell him what happened. I waited for a few moments while I ate my prey. Finally they both came out of the den. " Let all the cats old enough to swim come beneath River Rock" Stormstar yowled angrily. Cats swarmed out of the dens to come to the meeting. Stormstar began to talk " Shadowclan has been stealing prey!" Every cat yowled angrily except for the Medicine Cats. "We shall battle them tomorrow, we leave at dawn." All the warriors and apprentices cheered. "Bloodheart, Darkbreeze, Viciousfang, Shadowfall, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw, Sunpaw, Blazefire, Burntleaf, Specklepelt, Firestorm, and Silverlight shall come to battle with me, while everyone else stays and guards the camp" he yowled. Oh my gosh my name was called.


	4. The Battle and New Warriors

It was dawn so we left the camp silently. I was so excited, that I didn't even realize that we were already given instructions to hide and wait till Stormstar says attack. I hid in a really bushy bush because my pelt is bright. After a few moments a Shadowclan patrol came. "Attack!" Stormstar yelled while he jumped. I attacked an apprentice younger then me. I jumped on top of him. I scratched his ears and bit his shoulder. He yowled and shook me off. He turned on me, I snarled and swiped at his ears. He scratches me on the cheek. I swiped at his cheek he tries to dodge, but it was to late. I kicked some dirt in his eyes and ran behind him. Once he got the dirt out of his eyes, I bit his pretty little tail. He yowled in pain and ran away from the battle. " Run back to the nursery, _kit _!"

A few minutes later more Shadowclan cats came, but we still outnumber them. A warrior scratched me on the side. I turned really fast and scratched his pretty face. She yowled in surprised. I took my chance and bit her on the shoulder. I ran underneath her and scratched her belly. She ran away from me. No one can pick on me I thought. We won the battle. I only have a few cuts, but Flamepaw was bleeding badly, so went to support him on our way back to camp. My sister treated him first. Then treated me. "Ow, that stings" I said, as she put marigold on my pelt. Finally, I went to sleep. " Let all the cats old enough to swim come beneath River Rock" Stormstar yowled at dawn. "Today we are going have 2 new warriors who fought bravely at the battle yesterday. Aspenpaw and Flamepaw, do you uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" My father spoke. "I do" they both say. "Then by the power of Starclan, Flamepaw shall be known as Flameheart and Aspenpaw shall be known as Aspenclaw." Stormstar continued. "Flameheart, Aspenclaw, Flameheart, Aspenclaw!" the whole clan cheered. "Before we go to our duties I would like to thank my daughter Sunpawfor fighting bravely, though she is a little too young to become warrior."Stormstar said. "Sunpaw, Sunpaw!" the clan cheered. My father just praised me in front of the clan. I puffed out my chest. After a few sunrises later, I began to like Flameheart a lot. I wonder if he likes me I asked in my head or at least I thought I did. "Who?" my sister asked. "Don't scare me like that! and the answer is Flameheart" I said after I jumped into the air. "Oh, well I think he likes you because he looks at you when you are not looking." she says. "Really?" I asked. Moonpaw nods and walks away.

_**Cliff Hanger. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**~Cherrydawn5**_


	5. A New Warrior and Vigil

" Let all the cats old enough to swim come beneath River Rock" Stormstar yelled. I was becoming warrior! alone I thought."Today there is a new warrior. Sunpaw come on up." I walked up. "Sunpaw, do you uphold the warrior cold even at the cost of your life? My father said. "I do" I said as confident as I can. "Then by the power of Starclan, you shall be known as Sunset, we welcome your battle skills and bravery." I licked my father's shoulder like the tradition and sat down with the crowd. "Sunset, Sunset" my clan cheered loudly. I sat down outside of camp. Around midnight Flameheart came out and sat down next to me. I looked confused. "I thought you would want some company" he said understandingly. I nodded. All of a sudden he asked me "Do you love me?" I am not supposed to talk, so I nodded. "Me too" he said. We twined our tails till, before dawn. He left to his nest and slept. Bloodheart came a out a few minutes later. "Your vigil is over, go get some rest." I thanked him and went to the warriors den and slept next to Flameheart.

_**I know this was a short chapter. I'll try to make them longer. I hoped you guys like the story so far.**_

_**Sunset- Read**_

_**Stormstar- And**_

_**ME- Review!**_

_**Mapleshade- DIE READERS!**_

_**ME- what are you doing here?**_

_**Mapleshade- I just wanted to. (Shrugs)**_

_**ME- get out you mouse brain before I send, send, send... Bloodheart!**_

_**Bloodheart- what do you want?**_

_**ME- kill Mapleshade however you want.**_

_**Bloodheart- Yay! Die Dark Forrest cat!**_

_**Mapleshade- See ya readers! ( runs off)**_

_**Bloodheart- get back here!**_

_**ME- Anyway R&R**_

_**~ Cherrydawn5**_


	6. A New Life

Its been several moons since my warrior ceremony. My mate Flameheart helped me along the way. When I went to the Riverbed, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed very loudly or Flameheart, Pebblesplash, and my sister Moonlight to come rushing through the reeds. Pebblesplash checked on me and said " you're expecting kits." I was surprised and so was Flameheart. They lead me to the nursery and set me down on a nest next to Darkbreeze who is expecting her second litter. We talked about random things for awhile until Flameheart came around mid afternoon with prey for each of us. We ate our fish and once I was done I got ready to sleep. I am going to have kits I thought before blackness took over.

_**Thanks for reviewing ponyiowa and for putting theis story on your alert list. Thank you dragonflames1234 for reviewing. **_

_**Sunset- R&R!**_

_**~Cherrydawn5**_


	7. A Surprise Attack and 2 Births

**Sorry the last chapter was short. I had graduation and my birthday and you get the point. Hopefully. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I am still waiting on for a beta. Here is the new chapter! Oh and this story is all Sunset POV'S.**

It was dark out because it was night. I had a feeling that something was outside of our clan. I know something bad is going to happen, I thought. That is when the scent hit me. Shadowclan! "Shadowclan is attacking!" I yelled and right after I finished yelling a cat jumped on me. I recognized this tom it was Snakeheart! ""It's time to die kitty, so you can't ruin our plans any longer" he said. I screamed. Then Snakeheart was off me. "Get off of her,_ Kittypet!_" I heard someone snarled. Darkbreeze! I ran to help her, but Snakeheart was already running. A lot of cats must be scared of her to run off like that. "Thank you, Darkbreeze" I said. "No problem. I can't let my best friend die. I would be seeking out revenge." She answered back. 3 cats came up to us and we were about to scratch them in the face when we realize that it was Flameheart, Bloodheart, and Viciousfang. We sighed in relief. They shoved us back into the nursery and guarded us from anyone. After awhile Darkbreeze screamed. I went to her frantically. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The kits are coming" she said with pain. I stuck my head out to find Bloodheart and Viciousfang seeing me and trying to push me back inside. "Darkbreeze is kitting mousebrains, one of you get Pebblesplash or Moonbeam!" I yelled. They stopped trying to push me in. Viciousfang ran to the medicine den while Bloodheart and Flameheart guarded more closely so they wouldn't let anyone in at all. Except for Moonbeam and Viciousfang. While Darkbreeze and I were waiting Darkbreeze was panting. "Hold on Moonbeam is coming" I said. Like it was on cue Moonbeam came in. Viciousfang got shoved out by my sister. I got to stay in because I was a queen and there was a battle going on. "Deep breaths" I heard my sister say. "I see the first one! Push!" Darkbreeze pushed. I looked around and saw a stick in the nursery floor. It was small and thick it was a perfect size. I gave it to Darkbreeze to bite on. "I see the second one, push!" While she pushed she bit the stick. Moonbeam gave the kit to me. "Lick the kit" she said. I licked the kit until I heard the kit breath for the first time. "It's a tom!" I said. "This one is a she-cat!" my sister said. That's it Darkbreeze, 2 little kits." I put the the tom towards Darkbreeze and so did Moonbeam. Viciousfang came in. The tom was black while the she-cat was ginger like Bloodheart. "The tom should be named Nightkit" Darkbreeze said out of breath still. "I think we should let Sunset pick the she-cat name." Viciousfang said. Darkbreeze nodded. "Me?" I said questioningly. They nodded. I looked at the she-cat for awhile. I asked them "do want it to sound vicious?" They looked at each other. "It doesn't matter." Darkbreeze said. I thought for a little bit longer. "How about Rosekit? She looks like a rose and look at her claws. They look like thorns and roses has thorns." I said. "Perfect" they said.

_**2 moons later**_

Rosekit and Nightkit were trying to catch my tail. They were adorable. I couldn't wait for my own kits. Finally, it was night. I felt a sharp pain in my belly. I screamed. Darkbreeze was trying to calm me down. "Your kitting Sunset, it's okay just breath, breath." She was calming me down a little bit. Rosekit and Nightkit were awake from my screaming. Darkbreeze said to them. "Both of you go to Medicine den and get Moonbeam or Pebblesplash."They both nodded and ran out the nursery. Darkbreeze found a big pile of sticks near the nursery and gave me one. Pebblesplash and Moonbeam came rushing in. "Get Flameheart and let him know what is happening Darkbreeze said to her kits. They ran outside again into the night. "The first one is coming" Pebblesplash said. "Push!" I pushed. The first one came out. "One more kit Sunset, push!" Pebblesplash said. I pushed with all my might. The next thing I know I have to little she-cats at my belly. Flameheart came in looking scared. Flameheart, Rosekit, and Nightkit came to my nest. Rosekit squealed " new kits!" Flameheart licked my ears. "Lets start naming them" he said. I nodded. One looked like my mother and the other one looked like Flameheart's brother Aspenclaw. "Valleykit" pointing to the golden one. Darkbreeze came over to see my kits. "Darkbreeze, why don't you name the this one pointing to my other kit. "Wolfkit" she said. I nodded in approval. I looked at my kits. "Valleykit and Wolfkit, welcome to Riverclan .

**Thank you readers I am putting no more than 6 more chapters. Any way**

**Valleykit- Read**

**Nightkit- and**

**Wolfkit- REVIEW!**

**Rosekit- Please?**

**ME- I didn't say you guys was ending it this chapter I said NEXT chapter.**

**Kits- OOOOHHHHH**

**ME- You are not doing it next chapter**

**Kits- AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**ME- R&R readers **


	8. A Wonderful Day and Apprentices

I watched my kits Wolfkit and Valleykit play around. I watched them "battle against another Clan" it was cute. I can remember when I was a kit. I got in trouble a few times for sneaking out of camp. I watch as "Wolfstar" pinned "Valleystar" down. My kits are only 3 moons old. I felt like I didn't want them to ever grow up. Never to get hurt and keep them away from the violent world. I shake my head. What am I thinking?! They want to be warriors. "Let all the cats old enough to swim, gather underneath River Rock." What's going on? I thought. I go gather up my kits a make them sit down at the entrance of the nursery. " Pebblesplash wishes to become an elder" I looked surprised. That's when I noticed the white fur on his muzzle. "I served RiverClan for a long time. Now it's time to pass my duty to Moonlight" Pebblesplash said. "Pebblesplash!, Pebblesplash!" I realized that my sister was now a full medicine cat. I pushed my kits to our nest and told them it's nap time. "Awwwwwww! But we're not tired" they both said. That's when Wolfkit yawned. "Oh yes you are" I said. They both curled up into a ball and fell asleep instantly. Not tired ehh? I thought. Kits these days. I walked out to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a trout. I sat down near the willow tree that grows inside our camp. I spot my mate Flameheart coming in from a patrol. I waved my tail at him. He came over and sat down across from me. We started sharing or prey. We finished. It was so hot. I went to the reed bed and jumped in the river that runs near our camp. It felt so good to have some cold water on my back. I purred. I got out after a while to go and check on my kits. I saw them starting to wake up. I went to get them a carp. When I got back they were blinking their eyes to focus. That's when they saw the carp in my mouth. They ran over as I put the carp down. They ate the carp after a few heartbeats. I purred loudly. "Do you want to learn how to swim now?" I asked my kits. "Yes!" they jumped up and down. I walked out the nursery. I looked back. I saw them following me. I stopped at the Reed Bed. Wolfkit actually stopped, but Valleykit kept on running. I caught her by her tail with my paw to stop her. "Patience, Little One!" We kept on practicing until the sun was setting. "Let's go back to the nursery" I waved my tail to follow. We went inside the nursery and climbed into our nest. I let sleep take over me.

I woke up at Sunrise. Wolfkit was up as well as Valleykit. Valleykit went to Rosekit and Nightkit to play. I saw Wolfkit walking over to the medicine den. I watched her curiously. He was sniffing the herbs. I watched her look at Moonlight with admiration. Does she want to become a medicine cat? I thought. I saw Moonlight turn around and see her sniffing at the herbs. "Hello there" she said. Wolfkit jumped and said "sorry I was just curious" "it's okay" my sister says to her kindly.

Everyday I see Wolfkit spending a lot of time with Moonlight.

**3 moons Later**

"Let all the cats old enough to swim, gather underneath River Rock" I finally finished Valleykit's pelt. "Today is a very special day, today we have 2 new apprentices. Valleykit and Wolfkit, please step forward." Valleykit held her tail and head high. She looked very brave. Wolfkit walked right behind her. Her eyes was shining with happiness. "From this day on you shall be known as Valleypaw. Burntleaf! This is you first apprentice, I expect you to pass all of your knowledge to this young cat" I could see in her eyes that she was surprised. She touched noses with my daughter. "I will do my best to make her a great warrior" she vowed.

I am glad I chose her to be a mentor. I thought she was ready to have an apprentice by now. Yes I know she is older than me and all, but she had never had an apprentice. Now I looked at Wolfkit with pride. I knew who her mentor would be. So did her to-be mentor. "Wolfkit, form this day on you shall be known as Wolfpaw. You have chosen the path of the Medicine Cat. Moonlight will be your mentor. My sister and daughter touched noses. "Wolfpaw, Valleypaw, Wolfpaw, Valleypaw!" I puffed my chest in pride. I saw Nightpaw, Valleypaw and Rosepaw running to the apprentice den. I looked at Burntleaf. I could see that in her eyes she was excited, nervous, and proud to have an apprentice. I walked into the warriors den to my nest. I went to sleep. The last thing on my head was, tomorrow warrior duties start again. Then blackness took over.


End file.
